Diarra
'''De-arra Sylla Diongue mais conhecida pelo nome artístico Diarra Sylla é uma cantora e dançarina franco-senegalesca sob selo da XIX Entertainment. Atualmente, Diarra faz parte do grupo global NOW UNITED, sendo a integrante de número 11 e representando o Senegal. Histórico Vida Diarra nasceu em 30 de janeiro de 2001, em Paris, na França. No entanto, passou sua vida em Dakar no Senegal. Quando tinha 6 anos, depois de um apresentação, decidiu que o seu objetivo era ser cantora. Na infância, morou com sua prima, pois sua mãe viajava constantemente. A partir dos 8 anos, passou a morar com sua mãe, mas esta não queria que Diarra cantasse. Pré-Estréia Em 2015, a mãe de Diarra, depois de quatro anos negando, finalmente a permitiu participar de um concurso de canto, o Sen Petite Galé, um dos mais importantes concursos da África, e desta única vez que participou, Diarra ganhou. A irmã de Diarra soube das audições para o NOW UNITED e quando mandaram o vídeo, a mesma perguntou a Diarra se ela estava pronta, porque isso alteraria sua vida, e então, Diarra afirmou estar pronta. No dia 12 de novembro de 2017, o nome de Diarra foi revelado como uma das integrantes, sendo a terceira até então, com a intenção de representar a África. Em 4 de dezembro de 2017, Diarra junto aos demais integrantes do NOW UNITED, lançaram "Summer In The City", single de pré-estréia. Estréia-atualmente A sua estréia aconteceu oficialmente em abril de 2018, e desde então, lançamentos são feitos dentro do grupo. Discografia No NOW UNITED 2017 * "Summer In The City" 2018 * "All Day" * "What Are We Waiting For?" *'(Voz de Apoio)' * "Who Would Think That Love?" * "How We Do It" 2019 * "Beautiful Life" * "Sundin Ang Puso" * "Paraná" * "Sunday Morning" * "Crazy Stupid Silly Love" * "Like That" * "For The Love of It" * "Legends" *'(Voz de Apoio)' Filmografia Videoclipes * Summer In The City (Desert Performance) (2017) * Summer In The City (2018) * What Are We Waiting For (2018) * Who Would Think That Love (2018) * All Day (2018) * How We Do It Feat. Badshah (2018) * Beautiful Life (2019) * Afraid Of Letting Go (2019) * Paraná (2019) * Sundin Ang Puso (2019) * Sunday Morning (2019) * Crazy Stupid Silly Love (2019) * Like That (2019) * FTLOI Pepsi Moments (2019) Programas de TV * Sen Petite Galé (2015) Galeria > Diarra/Galeria < Vídeos Oficiais Meet Diarra from Senegal - WE ARE NOW UNITED|Conheça Diarra, do Senegal Croissants and Shopping with Diarra - This Is Me|Esta Sou Eu Curiosidades * Sempre que ela canta, ela se sente bem. * Ela não sabe onde está seu pai, e o viu pouquíssimas vezes durante a vida. * Durante o Sen Petite Galé, Diarra tinha como nome artístico Mame Diarra. * Ela acha que o NOW UNITED será o melhor grupo de todos os tempos. * Atualmente, ela mora em Paris, França. * Ela é uma cantora muito popular em seu país (Senegal). * Seu filme favorito da Disney é "A Bela e a Fera". * Sua mãe é sua maior inspiração. Categoria:A a Z Categoria:África Categoria:Diarra Categoria:2001 Categoria:Janeiro Categoria:Now United Categoria:XIX Entertainment